Psyren
Viz Media | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | first = December 3, 2007 | last = November 29, 2010 | volumes = 14 | volume_list = List of Psyren chapters }} , stylized as 'PSYЯEN', is a Japanese shōnen manga series by Toshiaki Iwashiro. ''Psyren follows Ageha Yoshina, a high school student who is chosen by Nemesis Q as a participant in the game Psyren. The games take place in a world known initially as Psyren, which is revealed to be the real world a decade in the future. Ageha and his friends then attempt to change the future and save the world from becoming the Psyren they know. Psyren has been continuously serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since the December 3, 2007 (issue 2008-01), and has been collected in eleven tankōbon volumes as of April 2010 and began publication in America starting with the January issue of Shonen Jump (magazine).http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/7087/shit2j.jpg Plot One day while heading home, Ageha Yoshina finds a public pay phone ringing by itself. He picks it up, receiving no answer except a calling card with the word "Psyren" printed on it. After Sakurako Amamiya, a girl in Yoshina's class, disappears after mentioning "Psyren", Ageha uses the calling card in hopes of finding her. After answering a long and detailed quiz on a pay phone, he is asked if he wants to go to Psyren. The next day, he answers a ringing phone and is immediately drawn into the world of Psyren, which is a wasteland inhabited by monsters called Tavoo. It's later revealed that these tavoos were once humans who turned into tavoos by an organization known as the W.I.S.E. The voice from the phone, dubbed Nemesis Q, assigns the humans it transported missions which they must complete if they wish to return home. Due to the atmosphere in the world of Psyren, the contenders begin to develop psychic powers. Ageha quickly discovers Psyren to be the future of Japan and sets out to find out the reason. The game continues until eventually, Ageha, Sakurako, Hiryū Asaga, Oboro Mochizuki, and Kabuto Kirisaki are the only contenders left. They are trained by former Psyren contestant Matsuri Yagumo and the psychic children from the Tenju Roots Orphanage. The story progresses and reveals Miroku Amagi, a psychic from their timeline, and his organization called W.I.S.E to be the cause of Japan's destruction. Their actions slowly change the world of Psyren resulting in the Tenju Root's survival in the Psyren timeline. In the Psyren timeline, Mithra, a psychic from W.I.S.E, is revealed to be manipulating Miroku the whole time. She reveals that the meteorite called Promised Tear turned her into a host for Ouroboros, a planet eating meteor, and calls the meteor to Earth. Before the Earth is destroyed, Nemesis Q's controller, No.7, transports them back to their own timelime. Ageha and friends intercept the W.I.S.E group before they gain possession of the Promised Tear. Ageha gives Miroku a card from No.7 allowing him to witness the events that occur in the future. Together, Ageha and Miroku are able to defeat Mithra but due to over exhaustion, Ageha falls into a coma. In the coma, No.7 contacts Ageha revealing the outcome of the Psyren timeline; Miroku and Grana sacrificed their lives to destroy Ouroboros and Mithra. As Ageha wakes up from his coma, he travels with Sakurako and frees No.7 from her cell. Characters Protagonists ; :Ageha is a brash young high-schooler who offers to take care of anyone's problems for the price of 10,000 yen. Yoshina and Amamiya are childhood friends but they grew apart. When they finally talk again in high school, Amamiya runs away but inadvertently asks Yoshina to save her. Later, Yoshina receives his own calling card and becomes a participant in the game, Psyren. He accidentally accepts the call and gets teleported to the future. Upon arriving, he immediately gets attacked by a Tavoo but gets saved by a sword-wielding Amamiya. Amamiya, after hearing Yoshina came to save her, hugs the confused Yoshina. :After completing the first round, Yoshina trains under Amamiya and Matsuri to improve his PSI abilities. Right after he makes some progress, they get called into the next round of Psyren. During his second trip, Yoshina's power manifested as a massive black sphere that reacts to PSI. Matsuri explained to him that his power was known as "Melchsee's Door", an ability that creates a concentrated ball of pure Burst energy. This ability seeks out any PSI energy in the area and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. While powerful, Yoshina realizes that if he is not able to control it, he may end up hurting his friends. It was after seeing the kids at the Elmore Tenjuin mansion that he managed to figure out how to control his PSI. Originally unstable, Yoshina is slowly getting used to his power and is constantly thinking of ways to get stronger. As a result, Yoshina has refined his power to the point where it can be used offensively and defensively. Recently, in the new future, Yoshina has begun training to learn the fourth ability of PSI, "Nova", which allows the user to surpass the limits of the human body. :Although hot-blooded, Yoshina has proven himself to be very capable. He fully understands his lack of power and strives to become strong in order to protect all his friends, especially Amamiya. As of chapter 126, while training with Amamiya to learn "Nova", Yoshina has confessed his romantic feelings for Amamiya ever since they were young. :Yoshina currently uses two techniques. His main offensive technique is "Melchsee's Lance". Yoshina creates a condensed sphere and releases it, relying on the indiscriminate targeting of "Melchsee's Door". Because the sphere is small, it gains enormous speed but loses a lot of power, which also is less taxing on Yoshina's mind. His second technique, "Melchsee's Vortex", can be used both offensively and defensively. Yoshina creates condensed spheres, each linked together with a line, allowing for greater control. In the defensive mode, "Melchsee's Vortex" forms a semi-sphere around him and absorbs all PSI attacks. In the attack mode, Yoshina breaks the chains linking the spheres and releases the spheres, causing them to splash around targeting PSI sources. He can also keep Melchsee's Door in one place by keeping it rotating, creating a flat disk used for close range offensive attacks. ; :Childhood friend of Yoshina Ageha. During the first day of high school, Amamiya coldly told everyone to leave her alone until graduation. As a result, "Ice Queen" has no friends and is the victim of constant bullying. After receiving her stolen wallet from Yoshina, Amamiya hurries away but asks, under her breath, for him to come save her. It turns out that Amamiya has been back and forth in Psyren a couple of times before the start of the series, which is probably the reason why her personality changed so much. :Amamiya is proficient in Burst and Trance, using illusions to deceive her opponents and then proceeding to defeat them. She is also shown to be proficient at Rise, which results in her using katanas that she normally brings to Psyren. Because she was usually the only one that returned from Psyren, she blamed herself for everyone who died. In order to cope with this, Amamiya developed a split personality. Any emotions that she cannot handle, including her feelings for Yoshina, was locked away in the split personality that resides deep within her. When Amamiya was heavily wounded, her split personality, who Matsuri refers to as "Abyss", took over. In her split personality, Abyss refers to herself as "the cute, strong me" while Amamiya is "the cute, gentle me". Abyss, identified by her darker skin, has homicidal tendencies but resists them because Yoshina would hate her if she killed anyone. Abyss reveals that Amamiya excels at Trance while she excels at Burst. :Amamiya is extremely innocent when it comes to love, evident from her reading a book on love. She could not handle her feelings for Yoshina and locked them away in her split personality. However, when Abyss surfaced and proclaimed her love to Yoshina, Amamiya once again becomes aware of her feelings. Later, Amamiya confronts Yoshina about what he heard from Abyss. They get into a situation where they almost kiss but is interrupted by the kids. Despite her strong feelings for Yoshina, Amamiya's yandere tendencies seem to appear whenever Yoshina says or does stupid things. :Although Amamiya is strong, she has realized she causes trouble for Yoshina. In order to stay by his side forever, Amamiya wants to become stronger. Overhearing Yoshina's conversation with his dad about "Nova", Amamiya decides she wants to learn it as well. She has trouble learning until Yoshina holds her hand and tells her they'll learn it together. After hearing Yoshina confess his long-time feelings for her, she breaks down and the two embrace each other.During the Resistance's liberation of Astral Nova, Amamiya uses her newly gained Nova ability which divides her into two beings (herself and Abyss) while fighting Shiner, killing him quickly. :Amamiya has shown two techniques so far. Her most practical one is "Wired Mind Jack", where she sends a wired Trance into her enemy's mind and attempts to extract information. She has used this technique on several occasions. Her second technique is "Mind Jack: Insanity Size". Amamiya creates a giant crystallization of her Trance in the shape of a scythe. When shattered, it releases quantum thought waves that causes the enemy to hallucinate. Her Nova ability allows her to split into two beings, one being her original self and the other being Abyss. This ability allows both Amamiya and Abyss to work together as a team with Amamiya reading her opponent's mind using Trance, while relaying informations to Abyss via telepathy, allowing the latter to perform actions immediately. ; :Asaga is a tough guy who says that he came to Psyren in search of a friend Tatsuo. He agrees to help out Amamiya for Yoshina. After their safe return to earth, he comforts Yoshina about Amamiya being taken by an unknown friend and reveals himself to be Asaga Hiryū, Ageha's former classmate from elementary school who used to be a cry-baby. He displays more proficiency with PSI than Ageha, learning to use his abilities and controlling it faster, though that may be because Ageha's Melchsee's Door is a more advanced technique. Asaga's PSI ability resembles the tail of a Dragon in its Burst state fitting his nickname. Recently he has advanced his PSI ability as he is now able to create the wings of a Dragon that can whip up huge gales. Matsuri warns him to keep an eye on Ageha and Oboro's abilities and claims he is the only one who could take them out if necessary. Recently he has decided to stay in Psyren in order to help a resistance against WISE. He appeared alongside Tatsuo and Kusakabe companion to aid in the defense of Tenju's Root. He is now able to manifest the complete dragon using his PSI. ; :An idol in the present, Oboro received a call card and tried to tell the nation about it on a local talk show but was silenced by Nemesis Q. He develops PSI powers that allows him to heal comrades of injuries. He joins Matsuri's training session, completing it without problem. He also demonstrated an ability to kill a Tavoo by 'dissolving' it when he touched it. He is currently the fastest when using rise. He seems to have taken a liking to Ageha, stating that if Ageha got hurt, he would "hug him any time". His latest appearance suggests he was reborn as a Tavoo, or has at least sustained and strengthened his body with a core. Oboro later reappears during the initial battle at WISE's main base. It is revealed that he survived the Tavoo Graveyard by using Cure to assimilate a large number of Tavoo illumina cores. As a result, it transformed his body and gifted him with a new ability he calls 'Live Fusion'. With this ability he can assimilate Tavoo into his own body, thus adding their strength to his own. Though he helped Kyle by assimilating the Tavoo that was attacking him, his demeanor and comments suggest he may not necessarily be an ally. ; :A local playboy who seems to spend his time hitting on attractive women. Kabuto's former way of life was running away from problems and annoying stuff as a way to achieve peace. After being told by his uncle that the only one who will achieve peace will be himself and that the problems he is trying to escape from are pushed to someone else, he decides to change. Kabuto goes to Psyren to try to make his fortune and of the new arrivals during the group's second tip to Psyren. Kabuto's PSI is a type of precognition known as "Menace", the ability to predict danger allowing him to avoid attacks by the enemy. He later expands this, creating an avatar on the same level as Nemesis Q naming it YoYo, that not only allows him to dodge attacks, but deflect them back at the enemy with incredible force greater than it had before. YoYo cannot be seen by most people hence mistaking Kabuto as a telekenesis user, while claiming that he is as strong as Grana the "No 1 Star Commander" he in reality did not use telekenesis but had YoYo attack making it seem to the untrained eye that it was telekenesis. Antagonists The Antagonists are a group known as W.I.S.E and are led by Miroku Amagi. ; :A mysterious man who appears in the present disguising himself as Inui's brother who, in reality, had died many years ago. Miroku hypnotized Inui in to thinking that he was his younger brother, Saburō Inui. He has Inui steal money for him so his plans to create a new world with his organization W.I.S.E. can come together. Miroku's psychic ability is called Sephirot, which is most likely based on the Kebbalah, as this ability allows him to create trees made of light for both offensive and defensive purposes. One of his signature ability was an attack called "Gevurah", which allows Miroku to create a tree of light at any location he desires which pierces everything (the power limit of this attack was not yet revealed, but it appears to be extremely powerful, as it allowed Miroku to finish all of the Elmore Wood children in one blow). He is the man who killed the Elmore children in the original videotape that the drifters found in Psyren, as well as when the tape changed due to an alteration in the time line Amagi is seen leading the group instead of attacking the Elmore Children because they already saw his PSI ability. It has been implied that he may have been behind the arrival of the meteor Uroboros that destroyed and transformed the earth, however he is responsible for hunting survivors and turning them into Tavoo. He's the younger twin brother of the girl behind Nemesis Q. He is also the one responsible for stabbing Grana's right eye in a friendly battle in the first encounter. During the Resistance's liberation of Astral Nova, Miroku sets his plan into motion by creating a gigantic tree of light. Shortly after doing this, he was confronted by Ageha. The two battled, which ended with Ageha overpowering Miroku using his newly developed Nova ability and dealing a critical blow on the W.I.S.E. leader's body. Though wounded, Miroku states that his ultimate plan had finally come to fruition, as the tree he just created is beginning to destroy the surrounding environment, while spawning strange growths which contain what looks embryo. Miroku reveals that this is the effect of Sephirot's final ability "Keter", as it will destroy all life on Earth, while replacing it with new one which the tree creates. Before Keter could take full effect however, Mithra showed herself and sabotages Miroku's plan, revealing that she was manipulating Miroku all along to suit her own agenda. She reveals that she served under a planet eating entity called Quat Nevas, and that Miroku's plan has created enough energy for her master to devour Earth. ; (Star Commander No. 1) :The leader of the Star Commanders, his recent appearance suggests he is very lazy and forgetful. He has an eye-patch over his right eye. His PSI ability is an amazing telekinesis, as he used it to create a massive building from thousands of pieces in a matter of minutes, while in conversation. Grana has also demonstrated an ability called 'Sun Fall', where he can use telekinesis to literally bend light photons and create a massive beam capable of disintegrating most matter instantly. He ordered for Shiner and Dholaki to retrieve Ageha and bring him back to the WISE headquarters. When Miroku confronted Grana in the past to recruit him into W.I.S.E. it was revealed that Grana was the original 'prototype' created by the organization that later created Junas, Miroku and Nemesis Q's creator. :It is revealed that he was the one responsible for killing Matsuri and Kagetora in the future along with Shiner. ; (Star Commander No. 2) : The second member of W.I.S.E. introduced, he has the appearance of a young teenager and wears a distinctive black helmet with a fin on the crest. He appears to be a swordsman, with the ability to materialize swords. He along with Dholaki appear along with Miroku in his declaration of war in the second version of the future and it is assumed he was there in the unchanged future. It is later revealed that he has a job has a janitor in a disbanded orphanage in order to look for Caprico to convince her to join WISE. It is later revealed that he was part of project "Grigori" and was known as #05. His PSI ability is called "Bishamon-Mura" and takes the form of hundreds of fragile swords that float in the air. When they break the pieces drop down and cut the enemy to pieces. He also has shown ability "Bishamon-Tsubute" by using a knife medium, he stabs/slashes towards an enemy and more solid knives to penetrate or to slice at enemies. He lead the assault on Tenju's Root, and nearly kills Ageha if not for the timely intervention of Asuka, who manages to injure him using the newly discovered PSI ability known as Nova. ; (Star Commander No. 3) :Also known as 'Grigori 03', he is a psychicer with a youthful appearance. He, like Grana and Miroku, is also a product of the Grigori research facility. With his PSI ability "Deep Freeze", Uranus is capable of manipulating ice in seemingly whatever way he chooses. It was shown that he is able to materialize guns made of ice which shoot bullets that cover whatever they hit with thick ice. He is also able to create ice skate blades on the bottom of his shoes to accommodate for the change in environment that his attacks create. Uranus made his first appearance when he was recruited into W.I.S.E. along with Eiji Kise shortly after Grana joins the group in the present timeline. During this time it was revealed that Uranus had once worked for the government as an assassin, tracking Grana after he escaped from the Grigori. After being defeated by Grana during one of their encounters, Uranus severed his ties with the government. Uranus make his second appearance in the current version of the future, criticizing Junas' failure to invade Tenju's Roots as well as losing half of the Scourge unit. It was revealed that he is now W.I.S.E.'s Star Commander No. 3, a position which used to belong to Shiner (now Star Commander No. 4) during the previous version of the future. He was killed in battle by the combined effort of Kyle and Frederica during the Resistance's attempt to liberate Astral Nova. ; (Star Commander No. 4, 3 in previous timeline) :The third member of W.I.S.E. introduced, he arrives after Dholaki is defeated by Ageha, apologising for being late. His outward appearance is very calm and gentle. He is the head of W.I.S.E.'s PSI Research Division, and is very curious. He takes a special interest in Ageha and his ability. Shiner's PSI ability allows him to teleport himself or other people dubbed the "Hexagonal Transfer System", making it easy for him to kill his opponents. In chapter 66 he was defeated after being outdone by Shao's power, his arm being broken by Amamiya and was almost killed by Frederica but barely escaped. After returning to his tower he killed a Taboo not wanting anyone to see him in such a "disgraceful manner" and he started to wonder if the reason he escaped to the tower was because of fear. It was revealed that Shiner is now W.I.S.E.'s Star Commander No. 4 in the current version of the future (the No. 3 position now belongs to Uranus). During the Resistance's liberation of Astral Nova, Shiner was eventually killed by Amamiya, who uses her new Nova ability against him. ; (Star Commander No. 5, Former) :The first member of W.I.S.E introduced, he has long silvery hair and a wears a long coat with a large collar. His upper face is covered with a bird-like visor similar to that of Nemesis Q. Dholaki is very prideful, so he implanted a second core into him which gives him more power after being defeated by Ageha's "Melchsee's Door", but he now only has a .5% chance of surviving over one year. He is seen in Tatsuo's flashback as the man who oversaw the implanting of the core in Tatsuo's chest. Matsuri briefly met him in the tower during her time in Psyren and was attacked before narrowly escaping. During Ageha's third trip to Psyren, Dholaki is alerted to the drifters' presence and offers to confront them on his own. Dholaki chased after Kabuto and Ageha, and does battle with Ageha and his upgraded "Melchsee's Door", but is defeated. Dholaki possesses a PSI ability that creates massive explosions using burst called "Explosia", which also allows him to deviate PSI waves. He is the head of W.I.S.E.'s Border Security Division. He appears along with Junas and Miroku in his declaration of war in the second version of the future and it is assumed he was there in the unchanged future. He came back to take revenge on Yoshina with a robotic replacement for his missing arm and shoulder. He quickly shows that his upgraded Explosia is more than a match for Ageha's Melchsee's Door, but is killed by Kyle after he destroys both his cores. ; (Vigo) (Star Commander No. 5) :A demented serial killer with long limbs and lanky stature, he was recruited into W.I.S.E. along with Grigori #03 shortly after Grana joins the group in the present timeline. Kise considers his killings as a form of art and views himself as a genius in performing such arts. His PSI ability "Zone Diver" grants him the ability to phase himself through a solid object such as a wall, allowing him to stealthily kills an unsuspecting victim using his two knifes. Kise is also capable of assimilating his body into his surrounding environment. This allows him to create a countless number of limbs, move his vitals anywhere within the environment as well as dragging his victims into the environment, which either traps them in there forever or turns them into a statue by encasing them with the materials from the environment that he assimilated. In the future timeline, Kise (now referred as Vigo) joins Junas and the Star Commander's elite Scourge unit to invade Tenju's Roots. During the invasion, Vigo develops an interest on Marie and threatened to turn her into one of his collections, but was stopped in time by Shao. The two engages in a brutal battle with Shao emerging as the victor, breaking Vigo's neck. However, he managed to survive Shao's killing blow and proceeded to knock Marie unconscious, kidnapping her in the process. As Vigo leaves Tenju's Roots with the unconscious Marie at his arms, he chillingly tells a helpless Van to send a message to Shao, informing him that if he wishes to rescue Marie, he shall have to travel to Astral Nova, which is W.I.S.E.'s capital and face him there. ; (Star Commander No. 6, 4 in previous timeline)) :The fourth member of W.I.S.E. introduced, she has the appearance of a cute young girl. She has a distinctive star-shaped scar on her forehead. She appears to be the head of W.I.S.E.'s Biological Research Division. It is suggested that she is responsible for the creating of the insect-like Taboo in Psyren and we see her drawing a design for another Taboo. Back in the present world, she is shown to be a girl from a disbanded orphanage who gained her abilities after falling from a cliff. She is called the "creator" by Miroku. She has the ability to bring to life anything that she draws possibly requiring a chant. Her powers follow the basis of using PSI requiring imagery to create a physical form, only she can 'cheat' and simply just draw anything she imagines and focus on bringing that to life. ; :A mysterious figure with the appearance of a young woman, not much is known about Misura other than the fact that she is a member of W.I.S.E.'s Council of Elders . Misura seems to be able to track the lives of other PSI users using her PSI ability called "Bonfire", evidenced when she telepathically informs Miroku of Yusaka's death shortly after it happened. She also seems to possess some kind of precognitive ablity similar to those of Kabuto and Elmore Tenjuin as she is confident that Yusaka would eventually betray W.I.S.E. sometime at the future. Small flames resembling will-o'-the-wisp can be seen when Misura uses her telepathy to communicate with Miroku. She seems to have a habit to refer people with the name of their PSI rather than their actual names. Recent chapter suggests that Misura has developed an interest on Marie, who was captured and brought to Astral Nova by Vigo. She (or it for that matter) is not a human nor from the earth. In fact, when Misura's body began to crack, it looked similar to the alien lifeform within the Ouroboros Meteor that hit the Earth in December of 2009. It wants to take Marie as its next host. ; :A W.I.S.E. member introduced in the present, he is a dark skinned man with a slender build. Although he appears to be a trusted friend of Kouichi Iba, Yusaka is in fact a spy sent by Miroku Amagi to keep an eye on Kouichi Iba and ensure that he doesn't betray Miroku. Initially Yusaka seems to be a friendly person, but in actuality, he is a violent psychopath that enjoys killing. His PSI ability is called "Candyman". This ability allows Yusaka to create various kinds of insects which create poisonous gas when he injects himself with different kinds of poison. "Candyman" also allows Yusaka to possess the ability to infect his victims with a poisonous virus once he touches them with his hands. It is soon revealed that Yusaka is the one responsible for infecting Matsuri with his virus in the unchanged version of the future, which eventually led her to her and Kagetora's demise at the hands of Grana and Shiner. After killing Iba and infecting Matsuri with his virus, Yusaka was confronted by Yoshina and Amamiya which led to a violent battle. He was eventually defeated by Yoshina, who uses his newly developed Melchsee's Vortex to mortally wound Yusaka. Before he died, however, he used nitroglycerin to blow up the laboratory. ; :The main source behind the whole event occurring in the series as well as Mithra's true master, Quat Nevas is a planet eating entity which existed long before humans were born as stated by Mithra. Side characters Tenju's Root ; :An old woman, clairvoyant Psychicer in current Japan who is trying to unlock the secrets of Psyren and save Japan from its intended future. She is offering 500 million yen to whoever can figure out Psyren. With her ability to see into the future called Millennium Kaleidoscope, she has seen what Japan will eventually become through the window in her meditation room. Her husband Koper was a Psyren drifter who could read minds. Together, the two of them became wealthy and famous for their fortune-telling ability. After retiring, the couple began taking in gifted orphan children and helping them train their PSI abilities. One year ago, however, Koper turned into ash when he attempts to tell her about Psyren. Before he died, Elmore was able to see into Koper's mind and saw Psyren's calling card, Nemesis Q, the future of the world. Her husband dead, Tenjuin Elmore is still PSI-training orphans in her home, known as Elmore Wood. It is revealed that she was destined to die in a plane crash but Ageha however delayed her trip to the airport and saved her life. In the future she is leading the group known as "Tenju's Root". During the attack on Tenju's Root by members of WISE, she was injured trying to prevent Marie's kidnapping. Despite Van's impressive healing abilities, he has deemed her "uncurable" and she soon dies of old age. ; :A cute and blonde but spoiled girl with pyrokinesis. She has fire-based powers and the temper to match, often flying in to rages. She dislikes outsiders and is loud-mouthed and inconsiderate. She is often referring to herself as a spy codenamed "Sexy Rose". She unknowingly lost control of her powers and burnt down her house when she fell ill. She dislikes Ageha, but she cooperates to teach him 'Burst Stream'. Although her personality has not changed much in the future, Frederica displays tsundere-like behavior. As a child, she dubbed her ability "Pyro Queen." It was simply just stream-like manipulation of her fire. In the second future, she had developed a program called "Salamandra" for her 'Pyro Queen'. She deeply cares about Marie but is too shy to say it. Frederica often tries to make someone whom she acknowledges her servant. During the Resistance's attempt to liberate Astral Nova, she was critically injured by Grana. ; :A girl who uses Telekinesis. She is the complete opposite of Frederica, her best friend, being shy and very kind. In the future, Marie is revealed to have a crush on Ageha. She has shown a very high development of her Telekinetic abilities, being able to rip apart an environment and avoid harming important people or friends. Thanks to a janken game, Marie is the leader of Tenju's Root. She was kidnapped by the WISE in their assult on Tenju's Root. ; :A mischievous, but powerful boy. He is also quite handsome even with a scar on his face caused by Miroku. He also has a good body build. He and Ageha have established a brotherly relationship. His ability is Burst based and is called 'Material High' which lets him create nearly invisible solid material by super compressing the air, although he said in his fight with Dholaki that his main power lies in Rise. In the future, Kyle developed his Rise abilities granting him superhuman speed and strength. He shows up in Beelzebub chapter 69 page 3 along with Frederica and Ageha. ; :A calm, rational Chinese boy. He specializes in tracking people down. It has been stated that his past is similar to Frederica's. His power, dubbed "Shinra-Banshou or All Creation" enables him to sense and redirect the PSI-energy around him, also allowing him to sense PSI users around him, as well as seeing the "true nature" of people. He described Amamiya as "seven finely sharpened blades", Oboro as "white sea", and Ageha as "starry sky" In the future, Shao's develops the ability to nullify other people's psi-powers through their mind. It is revealed Shao has a crush on Marie. ; :A quiet and apathetic boy who possesses the ability to heal people. He also likes to eat a lot of sweets. Furthermore, he is quite kind and generous as seen when giving his plate to Frederica to lick when she can't have any desserts as a punishment. In the future, his personality has changed into a talkative and emotional teenager. His healing abilities have progressed to the point he is able to regenerate peoples' limbs when they are within his Cure Zone. He seems to be French, or at least to like speaking French. It is later revealed that the reason behind his change of personality has because he was the only one capable of curing left after Ian died. ; :A Psychicer chosen by Kyotada Inui for his unique ability to transport items with his PSI ability called Trick Room. He creates two boxes that are linked by an alternate dimension. Lan then places one box over specific coordinates of an item (for instance, a safe) and then "downloads" the contents into the other box, making a completely untraceable robbery. It is later revealed that Lan agreed to help Inui because he needed money to pay for his comatose sister's hospital stay. He is later revealed to be alive in the future and is a part of "Tenju's Root". He helps transport Marie, Kyle, Van, Kabuto, and Ageha to get to the hideout using his Trick Room. ; :A Psychicer with the ability to manipulate electricity, called Shocker. Haruhiko was chosen by Kyotada specifically for his current operations of stealing money from the underworld. :In the future, he joined "Tenju's Root" and is responsible for supplying most of the base energy with his Shocker ability. He is also revealed to be a defender of Tenju's Root, fending off potential attackers with his enhanced Shocker abilities. ; :The comatose sister of Lan Shinonome; she is the reason her older brother agreed to aid Inui in his illicit activities, in order to obtain money for her medical treatment. In the future, it is revealed that she has recovered from her coma, and is among the members of "Tenju's Root". It is assumed that she, like her brother, is a Psychicer, though her abilities have yet to be demonstrated. She also can drive a motorcycle like Matsuri. Others ; :Nemesis is a PSI-program with basic intelligence and individuality sent back from the future to select among the people those worthy of using PSI to teach them about the future, discover the truth, and stop Psyren from occurring. The creator of "Q" mentioned that her body could not withstand the time-travel transfer so she sent a program to do it for her. Its creator also embedded another order in Q: to kill those who divulge info about Psyren to protect the creator form being caught. It is revealed that Nemesis Q's creator is actually Miroku Amagi's older twin sister a psychicher girl that was taken by the government at the age of six along with her brother. When Q transports someone into the future, events in the gap between times seemingly occur as if the person involved simply disappeared. Q gives special treatments to Ageha because she thinks Ageha's powers are significant. ; :A famous concert pianist and veteran Psyren drifter, she was the one who taught Amamiya all about Psyren. Because her card's value is already at zero, she cannot help the main characters and instead acts in a mentor role. She is a talented pianist, though she drinks a lot and drives a motorcycle. When Ageha and Asaga first met her, she was drunk and responding to a call for assistance from Amamiya. She reacts playfully in regards to Ian and Kagetora's crush on her. She is concerned about Ageha and Oboro's abilities, and tells Hiryu that he's the only one who could take them down if necessary. Matsuri is shown to be an extremely competent user of Burst. Using her vast telekinetic abilities, she trains Ageha in controlling his highly destructive Burst abilities. She was able to deflect his full 'Melchsee's Door' an unconfirmed number of times, while showing no visible strain. In the future she is suspected dead along with Kagetora. Her true level of power was revealed by Grana, supposedly the strongest member of the WISE; he stated that she was 'more like an Almighty Type' and commented on the fact that, had she been in a better condition, she might've 'stood a chance' against him. When she later appears in Psyren, having been given a chance to return by Nemesis Q, it is shown that her PSI can also manifest itself as multiple spheres of energy - when said spheres make contact with something, they explode with great force. Grana stated that while Matsuri's strength and speed were below his, they were made equal by Matsuri's impressive sense for battle, and an odd ability she seemingly had that Grana described as "a rhythm that pulls her opponent into her own pace" and commented that her "emotions were like a wave". ; :Another old friend of Matsuri who is an expert user of Rise-type PSI, claiming to be the best Rise user in all of eastern Japan. Kagetora says that he is always available to die or kill for Matsuri ever since she saved him from a near-deadly hit and run accident with an elderly woman on her way home from the store. (In actuality it was a gunshot wound from a gang fight.) He has proposed to Matsuri 22 times and was turned down every time. His physical appearance is that of a typical gangster with sunglasses, slicked-back hair, and a print button-down shirt. His favorite food is Mont Blanc cake, he loves cats, and he would never harm a woman or child. Kagetora is a Psychicer and does not know any of the details of Psyren. However, he comes to help Matsuri train the new Psyren Drifters in Rise techniques. Recently he is trying to stop a group of PSI user that had been using their power to commit crimes however he was nearly killed by Inui but was saved by Ageha. In the future he is suspected dead along with Matsuri. The Kagetora of the past appears in Psyren alongside Matsuri to save Agehea and Amamiya from Grana and Junas, having been given a chance to do so by Nemesis Q. It is revealed that his PSI allows him to regenerate from damage at an extremely accelerated rate. ; :A friend of Asaga's who was always sickly with a hereditary disease. As he stayed sick he grew angry with the outside world, he went to Psyren and offered Asaga a card but he refused. In Psyren, a figure wearing a mask appears, holding a rifle that uses his PSI energy. He strongly resembles Tatsuo and after killing all but the five survivors, takes his aim at them and destroys part of the building. Amamiya says he's a Burst User and he also uses Rise to fight her physically. After using Trance, Amamiya realizes that Tatsuo was transformed into a Taboo by having an orb implanted into him. Tatsuo regains his mind after being hit by Ageha's, however his core remains because it is integrated to his body. Because he does not have his card, he stays in Psyren, revealing that he will die when his core runs out of energy, but will look for a way around this. He describes his time as a Taboo as being trapped in someone else's body, and regrets all the killing he did. He appears later on chapter 69 when he saved Asaga from some Taboo. He is later shown with a new Asaga as they are planning to take down a tower. Tatsuo appears again during the WISE attack on Tenju's Root, riding atop Hiryu's dragon PSI. He uses his gun to poke holes in the dark sky, revealing the sun and causing the Tavoo in the area to disintegrate. ; :A superior cure user and old friend of Matsuri with a rather unfriendly personality. He doesn't want others to know about his power because he wants to live his life in peace. Ian has proposed to Matsuri 12 times and shot down every time, but apparently has not given up. He is a born PSI user and thus cannot be told anything related to Psyren, but is willing to wait until Matsuri can tell him, and promised not stick his nose in it. He dislikes Amamiya claiming that, since she showed up, Matsuri doesn't have any time for him. In the old future, he dies after over-using his powers. He was married to Fubuki Yoshina in the new future and had a son named Marco, but all three were captured by W.I.S.E. along with many other civilians during the invasion of Tenju's Roots. ; :The older sister and guardian of Ageha Yoshina age 24. She always gives long lectures, but prefers to hit him for the little things like being late and goes as far as tying him up from the ceiling repeatedly. She has a crush on the idol Oboro Mochizuki, who ironically acts a lot like Ageha. In the new future, she was married to Ian and had a baby son named Marco, but all three were captured by W.I.S.E. along with many other civilians during the invasion of Tenju's Roots. ; :The father of both Ageha and Fubuki. He is 47, but doesn't look that much older than his children. He is an astronomer, and before his wife's death was very much an absent father. After his wife died, he tried his best to become the father he felt his children deserved. He is normally calm, but is quick to discipline Agehea with violence if necessary. He is extremely phsically strong, despite his lack of PSI powers - apparently from learning karate online. Rather than have a fatherly obligation to find out what Ageha is doing every time he goes missing, Asuka decides to disown his son. :In the future, Asuka returns to aid Ageha in the defense of Tenju's Root. He battles Star Commander Junas using his newly developed PSI power - the ability to control gravity. He demonstrates the ability to expand his power's range alongside a literal sphere of influence. Within this sphere he can control gravity completely, and drastically weaken his opponent's PSI powers as well as curve the time-space continuum around the sphere, thus slowing the progress of time for those within the sphere. Agehea comments that perhaps this power was always active within his father, as it would help explain his oddly youthful looks. He is capable of using PSI's hidden potential, known as "Nova", to enhance his powers. He cannot maintain this enhanced state for very long, as it seems to put great strain on his brain. ; :A strange man met in the world of Psyren. He is an acquaintance of Tatsuo, and has an inhuman appearance. He and Tatsuo have been working together on a plan to take down the WISE, which involves making the membrane covering the sky of Psyren weaker in specific areas, allowing a strong enough attack to rip through the membrane and cause the sun to shine through. Since the sun is toxic to anyone with an Illumina core, if they could split the membrane above Tokyo, they would be able to disperse and potentially kill the forces of WISE. He was previously employed by WISE, and he was able to hack into their Neural Control Programme using his PSI-power - the ability to communicate with technology as if it were sentient. Manga Psyren is written and illustrated by Toshiaki Iwashiro. The series is published in Japan by Shueisha, and has been serialized in the shōnen manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump since the 2008-01 issue (December 3, 2007). Publication is ongoing, with serial chapters collected in twelve tankōbon volumes as of July 2, 2010. In North America, the series licensing by Viz Media has been announced in April 2010 with the first volume scheduled for December of the same year. the first chapter appeared in the January 2011 issue of the NA version of Shonen Jump. Reception Volumes from Psyren have commonly appeared in Japan's best-selling lists of manga volumes. References External links * Official listing at Shueisha Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga es:Psyren fr:Psyren it:Psyren ms:Psyren ja:PSYREN -サイレン- pl:Psyren pt:Psyren ru:Psyren zh:PSYREN